Sabrina: The Marriage Life
by CLARK-and-LOIS-KENT
Summary: Set after the last episode of Sabrina. sabrinaxharvey
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Sabrina, what are we doing here?" Harvey leaned over and whispered in his fiancée's ear.

"The Witches Council wanted us to be here today." Sabrina whispered back. She was in a wedding dress for the second time in six months. _At least Harvey knows I'm a witch._ She thought to herself. At least they were both going into the marriage with no secrets.

Just then the door opened. "Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kinkle, they're ready for you now." The secretary announced. Rising together, they followed her down the hall. The secretary jerked her head. "In there."

Sabrina opened the door and Harvey followed her in. "Ah, Miss. Spellman and Mr. Kinkle. Do you know why you are here today?" The council member in the middle asked.

Harvey looked at Sabrina. Their eyes met and they both shrugged. "No, sir, not really?"

"Well, as we understand it, you two were planning on getting married today?" The council member on the right stated.

Sabrina looked down at her white gown. "That was the plan." She replied.

"We also know that Mr. Kinkle has previously used your magic. Accidentally, of course." The left member added.

"That's true too." Harvey replied respectfully.

"Not to be rude, but what are you getting at because I would like to get back to the church so I can get married." Sabrina asked.

"Your Aunt Vesta has suggested something to us and we think it is an excellent idea." The right member said, getting excited.

"You two are the first couple we are offering this to. It will only happen if you both agree to it." The middle member stated. "Since you are getting married today and since Harvey has proven he can handle it, we are offering the chance for Harvey to become a warlock."

Harvey looked at Sabrina. She was wearing an identical look of surprise on her face. "I would be able to zap myself anywhere?" All three council members nodded. "I can make potions, turn people into other things, change my appearance, fly…" He was cut off.

"Yes! You will be able to do everything that Sabrina can." The left council member said.

"Not that I'm not happy about this, but what's the catch?" Sabrina asked, skeptical.

"You have two options. We could give Harvey magic that another witch gave up…or you could pour your magic in this jar and split it in half and share it with Harvey." The middle member stated.

Sabrina took a deep breath. Suddenly there was a voice in her head. _It is a test. Think before you make your decision._ Sabrina looked around for the person that the thought came from. Other then the council and Harvey, she was the only one there. "I will share my magic with Harvey." She finally said.

All three members beamed. "Perfect. We were testing you and you passed. You both plan to wed today and when you go into a marriage, you have to be willing to compromise and share everything. Feelings, ideas, and personal objects are just a few things you have to share. You both have plenty of love for each other so you're pretty much good in that area."

Just then, Harvey's watch went off. "We're supposed to be at the church." He stated. "The wedding starts in ten minutes."

"Let's proceed, shall we?" The middle council member rose, set the jar on the table in front of Harvey and Sabrina and sat back down. Sabrina, fill the jar please." Sabrina walked over, pointed her finger in the jar and soon it was filled with a neon green liquid. "Harvey, join Sabrina." Once everyone was placed where they were needed, all three members pointed at the jar. The green liquid split in half. The first half rose and Sabrina opened her mouth, drinking all of her share. The second half rose and Harvey drank it.

"Perfect." The council members said at once. "Before you go, we need to make sure everything is okay. Sabrina, turn the jar into a cat." Sabrina pointed to the jar. Soon a tabby cat was sitting in the place the jar just was. "Harvey, you're next. Turn the cat back into a jar." Harvey pointed to the cat. The glass jar took its place once more. "Okay, you're more then welcome to go."

Sabrina looked at Harvey. "Can you get back okay?"

"Yeah, but why can't we go together?" He asked.

"I need to change my dress. It's back luck to see the bride before the wedding." Sabrina smiled. She pointed to herself and was gone.

"Thanks again." Harvey said to the council members. He pointed to himself and once again the council members were alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Harvey smiled as he watched Sabrina walk down the aisle. She was wearing a white dress that clung to her body like it was a second skin. It was backless and had gloves that went up to her elbows. A tiara sat snugly against the blonde bun that Sabrina had.

He took her hand when she got to the altar. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She replied. Then she looked at him. He was so handsome with his short hair combed back. The earrings that he had in both upper ears gleamed in the light. "You changed." She concluded.

"I thought it was bad luck to see the groom before the wedding." He joked. She laughed. In the place of the pure white tuxedo that he was wearing was now a black tuxedo. She knew that he used his new magic to get it.

The Pastor cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle in holy matrimony. Do you, Harvey, take Sabrina to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Harvey smiled at his soul mate. "I do." He said, placing the ring on her finger.

"Do you, Sabrina, take Harvey to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and cherish, for richer or poorer, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Sabrina looked at Harvey. It was hard to believe that they loved each other for so long. When they were back in school, she would never have guessed that they would end up here. She smiled. _Then again, we're soul mates._ "I do." She replied, placing the sterling silver band upon his finger.

"If there is anyone here today that thinks two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Pastor stated. After a short pause, he continued. "Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harvey pulled Sabrina close and kissed her. Her aunts jumped up and started cheering. The Pastor had to shout over them. "I present to society for the very first time, Harvey and Sabrina Kinkle."

Sabrina leaned into Harvey. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Harvey put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, "Anywhere we want. Our honeymoon is just a finger point away." She turned to him and smiled once more.

_Things are perfect. _She thought._ Harvey is now a warlock. We can finally do spells and potions together._ She sighed. _Harvey and I are married_

"Are you ready to go?" Harvey asked, pointing to the limo.

"I'll go anywhere with you, Harvey Kinkle." She said.

He picked her up. "And I will follow you to the ends of the earth, Sabrina Kinkle." He put his head down and their lips met one more time before they got in.

"They are going to be so happy." Zelda said, watching the limo drive back to the house.

"Let's go." Hilda said. They pointed to themselves and were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I can't believe this." Sabrina exclaimed. She was rummaging through her suitcase.

"What is it?" Harvey asked, walking in from the bathroom. He was wearing a pair of swim shorts. His chest was bare and he had his towel draped around his neck.

"I forgot my swim suit." Sabrina replied. Over the past week, they had zapped themselves to the North Pole, Australia, and the Amazon. Now they were on the beaches of Hawaii.

"Can't you conjure it?"

Sabrina shook her head. "I took a personal lesson from Aunt Zelda. She put a spell on her clothes and if you didn't ask for it, you got fat. I put a spell on mine so that no one could use magic to altar it."

"Well, can't you point to yourself and change what you are wearing?" Harvey asked. He pointed to himself to demonstrate and he was no longer wearing the blue and white striped shorts. He was now wearing plain navy blue shorts.

"Yeah, but my mom gave me it as a wedding gift and I promised her I would wear it on our honeymoon." Sabrina explained.

"Do you want me to zap back to the house and grab it?" Harvey offered.

"Would you please? It's the flowered two piece." Sabrina said. After getting a kiss from his wife, Harvey pointed to himself and zapped back to the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where does this piece go?" Hilda asked. She and Zelda were watching the house along with Salem.

"It goes with part of a white cloud and a light blue sky." Zelda replied, scanning the puzzle.

"What are you doing here?" Salem asked, swishing his tail back and forth.

"Salem, you know that we're house sitting." Hilda replied.

"Not you, him." Salem stated.

Hilda and Zelda turned their heads and screamed. "Harvey, how did you get here?" Zelda asked.

"Magic. I'm looking for Sabrina's bathing suit." He answered.

"What do you mean magic?" Hilda asked.

"Didn't Sabrina tell you?" Harvey asked, walking out of the kitchen. Hilda and Zelda looked at each other and got up and followed him.

"Don't forget about me." Salem said, pouncing on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Up in Sabrina and Harvey's room, Harvey was looking through the wedding presents.

"What did Sabrina forget to tell us?" Zelda asked as they walked in.

"I'm a warlock now." Harvey said like it was no big deal.

"But how?"

"Well, the Witches Council called us in about a half an hour before the wedding and told us that since I accidentally got Sabrina's magic before and I used it responsibly, they were offering to make me a warlock." Harvey explained. Suddenly something caught his eye. He reached down and withdrew Sabrina's bathing suit. "Found it." He walked past the aunts and headed downstairs with the women following him.

"Please don't stop there." Hilda pleaded.

Harvey took a deep breath. "They asked Sabrina if she wanted to share her magic or give me magic that another witch gave up. It was a test and Sabrina passed. She offered to share her magic. They said that when two people enter a marriage, they share everything. She poured her magic into a jar and the council divided it in half and we each drank our own half."

"That was all?" Zelda asked.

Harvey nodded. "They wished us good luck and that was it."

"Do some magic." Hilda said enthusiastically. Harvey pointed to the counter. A huge chocolate cake appeared there.

"Hey, what about me." Salem said.

Harvey pointed to Salem's cat dish. A huge clump of tuna filled the bowl. "Is that it? Sabrina is going to wonder where I am."

"Yes, that's it. At least when you have kids, they will be able to look at you without you turning into wax." Zelda said.

Harvey was in middle of pointing to himself when he stopped. "What?"

"The reason Sabrina couldn't lay eyes on her mortal mother is because she is mortal and they have a rule about mortal parents. If their witch children look at them they will turn to wax. Now that you are a warlock, that won't happen."

Harvey sighed. "That's nice to know. We'll see you in about a week or two." He pointed to himself and was gone.

Hilda looked at Zelda. "Our family keeps growing and growing."

"At least now Sabrina will have someone to do magic with." Zelda added.

"So where did this piece go?" Hilda asked, looking back at the puzzle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was amazing." Sabrina said later that night after dinner. "You are definitely a good cook." She smiled.

Harvey held up his finger and blew on it like he just fired a gun. "Technique. It's all about technique."

Sabrina laughed. "You're really getting a handle on the magic."

"It sure makes life easier." Harvey admitted.

"You were talking about technique." Sabrina said coyly. "You want to practice your technique on something else?"

Harvey looked at her. She winked at him, pointed to the ceiling and the lights went out.


End file.
